1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fabrication of a semiconductor device, and to a thermal process that achieves a cost reduction in semiconductor fabrication processing and enables to produce consistent and high quality transistor elements.
2. Related Art
Crystallization methods designed to recrystallize silicon formed as a film on a substrate using a CVD (chemical vapor deposition) method include solid phase recrystallization utilizing a process of high temperature heating at 800 to 1,000° C., laser annealing methods utilizing excimer laser emission, thermal plasma jet methods utilizing thermal plasma as a heat source and the like (JP-A-11-145148, Crystallization of Si Thin Film Using Thermal Plasma Jet and Its Application to Thin-Film Transistor Fabrication, S. Higashi, AM-LCD '04 Technical Digest Papers, p. 179).